The Green Eyed Monster
by fearlessphine
Summary: Oneshot / It takes him a month to figure out what this strange, unpleasant feeling is.


**Hello there lovely lovely people! **This is an old fanfiction that I found from my iCarly loving days! I thought it actually wasn't too bad, and I always did love writing these characters, so I thought I would upload it. Enjoy! xx

* * *

At first, Spencer couldn't place the rage that flowed through his veins. It took him a month to realise that he was jealous. And even then, he didn't want to believe it.

Ever since Spencer had met Sam, she had been nothing more than his little sister's best friend. As he got to know her better, and realised she could use a little more love in her life; she loved her like a sister.

It was 3 days after her 18th birthday that everything changed. Sam showed up at the loft so quietly and demurely he thought she might have been Melanie. Carly wasn't home, but that never stopped Sam from watching his TV on his couch while eating his food.

"Spence?"

"Yeah Sammy…"

"Did you, want to, maybe, sometime…see a movie or something?"

Spencer was shocked that the sculpture he was working on slipped from his hand and smashed against the floor. As he looked about from the mess, for the first time he really _looked_ at Sam. Her golden girls fell gently past her shoulders, framing her face (since when did Sam where makeup? How did he miss that milestone?) and her eyes were a piercing blue. She was wearing a red tank top and khaki shorts, and she was no longer clumsy-and-awkward-Sam but petite-and-beautiful-Sam. This newfound information aside, she was still only 18.

"Oh, wow. Well, there's a bit of an age gap Sammy."

Spencer prided himself on being one of the only people she trusted enough to call her Sammy.

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but she saw the look on his face. A look of shock and confusion, of a little bit of want but also a hint of disinterest.

"Ok Spence. That's cool. Tell Carly I'm waiting for her upstairs."

The look on Sam's face made Spencer's stomach knot with guilt. She was so mature for her age, so understanding of what he's just said; yet clearly so disappointed. The pang of guilt was replaced with something else (was that disappointment? Surely it wasn't disappointment) and he watched her walk up the stairs.

Spencer was surprised to find it only took a week for Sam to start talking to him normally again. While the first few days were awkward and silent, before long it was like it had never happened. For a reason he couldn't place, it bothered him. (Was he really that easy to get over?)

He wondered if Sam had told Carly. Spencer was assuming she hadn't, because Carly would surely have asked 20 (thousand) questions.

It was 2 months since Sam had asked him out. He was working on the sculpture that had smashed (he had been somewhat unwilling to bring it back out again) while Carly made lunch for the two of them and Freddie, who was watching TV on their couch to escape his psychotic mother. The door swung open and in walked Sam.

"Hey!" she said in the general direction of Spencer and Carly.

"Hey Samm-" Spencer was cut off by his heart missing a good three or four beats.

Sam had walked over to the couch, knelt down and kissed Freddie before settling on the couch, leaning into Freddie while his arm was snaked around her waist.

For the second time, his sculpture fell to the ground and smashed. He looked at Carly, who was simply smiling affectionately at the pair.

"How long?" Spencer managed to choke out, causing Carly to look at him like he was crazy. "How long has THAT been happening?"

"Oh," Carly smiled again. "About a week I think."

Spencer nodded dumbly before disappearing into his room, overcome by the motion he still couldn't place. What was wrong with him? (When did Sam stop wanting to kill Freddie?)

Sam and Freddie had been going out for about a month when he finally figured it out. Freddie was at his house without Sam, but he knew she'd be there soon. (They had their own houses. Freddie's was freaking across the hall. But did they go there? No. They chose to use his couch as their make out spot.)

So, what was it that made Spencer realise? Surprisingly, it wasn't how Sam sprinted across the room and flew into Freddie's waiting embrace. Nor was it how they proceeded to make out in the middle of his living room. It wasn't even when they pulled apart, and Sam whispered "I love you Freddie." No, it was when Freddie smiled at her and replied with "I love you too Sammy" that Spencer realised the feeling bubbling in his stomach that made him want to punch Freddie was jealousy.

And it was stupid. One hundred percent stupid. Because Spencer was the one who rejected Sam. It was his own fault that Sam was now in Freddie's embrace instead of his. But no matter how much he tried to reason with himself, and remind himself that he only had himself to blame; he still couldn't shake the feeling. He was still irrationally and furiously jealous. Spencer Shay was jealous.


End file.
